


Chance for Love, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-11
Updated: 2002-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is NOT a part of my 'Trust' series.  Just a snippet.





	Chance for Love, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

A Chance for Love

## A Chance for Love

#### by Nikita

Title: A Chance for Love 

Author: Nikita 

Pairing: M/Sk, M/K 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. Don't bother suing, I'm a full time grad student with lots of student loans...I haven't got a penny. 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Gossamer. All other ask first, please. It's my baby, I'd really like to know where it ends up : ) 

Author's note: This is NOT a part of my 'Trust' universe or series! It is a little snippet that had originally been meant to belong in the series before I even wrote part one. Looking back I found I'd written it in another style and it didn't fit...so it stands alone. I may or may not use it at some future time. Since I don't think I will I just thought I'd share it for all those hungry readers out there. Enjoy... 

* * *

Oh, god, that night with Skinner. 

It was the night after I caught up with his obstruction of justice. When he destroyed all the evidence concerning the postal woman and the bees. I had waited for him to return, gun in hand. Stopped him at the desk. He looked so stricken and then so earnest that I understand his actions. And the gun, I knew I couldn't let him hang for the murder, especially not when he'd done it for Scully...for me. I then did my own bit of obstructing justice, or more like preventing an injustice. Filed off the numbers, cleaned it up...incredibly easy for an agent. And the look on his face when he found out. 

Later, we met in a desperate rush, both knowing what we wanted. It was hot, passionate and lasted all night. But then, come morning he remembered that I was his subordinate. That he wasn't gay. And that it hadn't happened. We never spoke of it again. Business as usual, except a little more trust between us...at least as far as the consortium was concerned. I tried not to think about that night. Hell, it wasn't meant to be. In the light of day it just seemed absurd. Of course, if asked I'd deny that it had meant something more. That it hurt...the rejection in the morning. Laying in bed, pretending to still be asleep...listening to him wrestle into his clothes as quickly as possible and slip out the door. No note, no goodbye. And later that morning in the office, his face had been still as stone. Well, hell, of course. It was just a one off. A moment of madness. Quite absurd. But it had hurt. 

So, now, looking at him. His eyes dark and full of frustration and confusion over my actions, his face a mask of derision, I find myself wondering how he can dare question my love life. 

"Exactly how is my love life any of your business, Walter?" I spat the last word out at him. I hadn't called him that before, not even that night. Somehow we'd managed to avoid names. Not letting pesky words get in the way. But now I used his first name as a gauntlet. Let him call me on it. 

"Your love life isn't, but any dealings with the consortium is. After everything we've fought for, how can you throw it away...endanger everything for a fuck?! God, where's your judgment? What are you thinking?" 

"My judgment? Gee, I guess I don't always have the best judgment where fucking is concerned. At least I haven't woken up next to a dead call girl." With that I spun around and started towards the door. Suddenly a large hand gripped my shoulder with bruising hardness. 

"Wait, Mulder. Jesus, will you just listen. I didn't mean... Look, he...you can't trust him. Surely you know that. The dat tape, your father, all those other times he's betrayed you, Scully, all of us. Just because he takes down Spender doesn't mean he's trustworthy. Hell, he's betrayed everyone, every side. He only cares about himself. I don't want to see you betrayed again..." Skinner's face was devoid of the derision now, instead he had that earnest look again, trying to convince Mulder that he was wrong...that he should listen to him...trust him again. I wasn't buying it again. 

"You don't know him...and you don't know me. Just back off." With that I jerked my shoulder out of his grip and walked out the door. Halfway down the hall Alex stepped out of one of the doors. He looked steadily into my eyes, his eyes a deep concerned green. 

"You okay?" he asked quitely. 

"Yeah, let's get outta here." 

He nodded shortly and walked along side me, close enough for his jacket to brush mine, but other than that we didn't touch. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
